Vehicle gearboxes of modern design comprise a large number of functionalities, which have to be accommodated in the housing of the vehicle gearbox. In the case of automated gearboxes, if the actuators have to be integrated in or on the gearbox, this makes its design elaborate and cost-intensive. At the same time, requirements relating to assembly methods appropriate for industrial practice must be fulfilled to make it easier for the assembler to combine together the individual structural elements of the gearbox in a manner suited to the case while avoiding assembly methods which are too complex and expensive.
To give an example, DE-A1 44 22 900 by the present Applicant shows a vehicle gearbox with a connection plate which is attached firmly on the transmission housing by screw-bolts and which is arranged in an area of the housing that extends toward a coupling device. On one of the countershafts of the vehicle gearbox, a transmission brake is arranged, parts of which are provided in the connection plate. The arrangement of actuating elements for actuating the torque-transmitting components in the gearbox and the arrangement of a clutch actuator are not described.
The purpose of the present invention is to integrate actuating elements of a vehicle gearbox at a central position in a manner appropriate for practical assembly.